wikidwellingfandomcom-20200214-history
Heliotrope (building)
]]Built originally in 1994 as the private residence and special project of Rolf Disch, the Heliotrope is a one-of-a-kind design. The Heliotrope in Freiburg was the first building in the world to create more energy than it uses, of which is entirely renewable, emissions free and CO2 neutral. The structure physically rotates to track the sun, which allows it to harness the maximum natural sunlight and warmth possible. Several different energy generation modules are used in the building including a 603 ft2 dual-axis solar photovoltaic tracking panel, a geothermal heat exchanger, a combined heat and power unit (CHP) and solar-thermal balcony railings to provide heat and warm water. These innovations in combination with the superior insulation of the residence allow the Heliotrope to produce anywhere between four to six times its energy usage depending on the time of year. The Heliotrope is also fitted with a grey-water cleansing system and built-in natural waste composting. At the same time Freiburg’s Heliotrope was built, Hansgrohe contracted Rolf Disch Solar Architecture to design and build another Heliotrope to be used as a visitor’s center and showroom in Offenburg, Germany. A third Heliotrope was then contracted and built in Hilpoltstein, Bavaria to be used as a technical dental laboratory. Disch’s unique design accommodates different utilization from private residences to laboratories, and nevertheless maintains the structure’s positive energy balance. In addition to the original Heliotrope design, Rolf Disch has drawn plans for larger versions of the project to be built as a rotating hotel, which gives every guest a beautiful view, as well as administrative buildings and even an exhibition pavilion for the EXPO 2010 in Shanghai. File: LuftHeliotrop.JPG|Bird's eye view of the Heliotrope in Freiburg File: Heliotrophotel_ansicht.jpg|Heliotrope-Hotel Schloss Waretenstein ---- PlusEnergy PlusEnergy is a coined concept developed by Rolf Disch that indicates a structure’s extreme energy efficiency so that it holds a positive energy balance, actually producing more energy than it uses. With the completion of his private residence, the Heliotrope, in 1994, Disch had created the first PlusEnergy house in the world. The sheer logic of a home that creates more energy than it consumes made perfect sense to Disch. His next goal in its development was thus the mass application of the concept to residential, commercial and retail space. As the concept further developed and gained financial backing as well, Disch built several more projects with PlusEnergy certifications. PlusEnergy is a simple concept that has been materialized in a technical design. “PlusEnergy is a fundamental environmental imperative,” Disch claimswww.rolfdisch.de. Disch believes that passive building isn’t enough because passive homes still emit CO2 into the atmosphere – we can solar activate our homes! Environment and Energy Needs The house is designed to face the sun during the heating months of the year and turn its highly insulated back to the sun during the warmer months when heating isn't necessary. This significantly reduces heating and cooling requirements for the building throughout the year which are provided for by a heat pump, while hot water is provided by vacuum-tube solar panels. Photovoltaic solar panels with a rated power of 6.6 kW on its roof provide five to six times more energy than the building uses, making the building energy positive (PlusEnergy). To further improve energy production, the panels also rotate independently from the building to follow the sun, while being able to adapt its orientation in case of strong winds. Water Usage and Natural Waste Management In order to limit water usage, a gray water circuit (for washing dishes and clothes) is used. It also collects rainwater. Waste water is purified in a vegitated cascade pond outside of the edifice. Natural waste and excrement are dry composted in the structure as well. Inhabitant Comfort One of the main attractions of the house, apart from its low energy needs is its rotating view. As the building turns according to the sun's position, the view changes creating a spectacular view. This feature was later developed into a rotating hotel concept. The roof deck includes a sun and viewing deck, as well as a garden terrace. The solar panels can be used for sun or rain protection while on the roof terrace. All floors are accessible from the spiral staircase reducing surface loss through hallways and corriodors. Awards 2008 German Sustainablity Award 2007-08 Japanese PEN-Magazine Creativity Award 2005 Wuppertal Energy and Environment Prize 2003 Global Energy Award 2002 European Solar Prize 2001 Photovoltaic Architecture Prize Baden-Württemberg Selected works *Heliotrope, Vauban Quarter Freiburg, 1994 *Heliotrope, Offenburg, 1994 *Heliotrope, Hilpoltstein, 1995 File:Heliotrop Freiburg.jpg|Heliotrope in Vauban Freiburg, 1994 File:Heliotrop Nacht.jpg|Heliotrope built for Hansgrohe in Offenburg, 1994 See also * Sustainable architecture * Rolf Disch Solar Architecture * Rolf Disch * PlusEnergy * Sun Ship * Solar Settlement * 100% GmbH * Energy-plus-house * Passive solar design * Anti-nuclear movement in Germany * Green building * Zero-energy building External links * Official website of the Heliotrop * Freshome.com: brief description with pictures * Article in Chinese with some pictures of the house References * Solar Settlement and Sun Ship Video * Rolf Disch Solar Architecture * PlusEnergy Category:Buildings and structures in Baden-Württemberg Category:Freiburg Category:Solar architecture Category:Solar design Category:Sustainable buildings and structures by country